lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kion/Gallery
The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = Kionbaobab.png|Kion explains himself to Simba KiaraKionSimba.png|Kiara, Kion, and Simba BungaKionargue.png|Bunga and Kion GrouponPrideRock.png|Kion with his family and Bunga Baobabbattle.png|Kion plays with Bunga Simbaberatesfriends.png|Simba berates Bunga and Kion AdmonishKion.png|Simba admonishes Kion KiontauntsKiara.png|Kion taunts Kiara Siblingrivalry.png|Kion argues with Kiara Happy.png|"Happy?" Separatecubs.png|Kion is separated from Kiara BungaNooo.png|Kion watches Bunga jump off Pride Rock Play with Bunga.png|Kion plays with Bunga Watch Kion.png|Kion plays with a giraffe Kion chases Bunga.png|Kion chases Bunga Kion birds.png|Kion runs through a flock of birds Beshte with Bunga and Kion.png|Kion follows Bunga Kion Crocodile.png|Kion faces a crocodile Kion Cobra.png|Kion leaps over a snake Playfight.png|Kion play-fights with Bunga Cheka Cheka Cheka.png|Kion is tickled by Bunga Contentkion.png|Kion watches Bunga chase their ball Bunga Pinned.png|Kion pins Bunga Bunga Kion Peek.png|Bunga and Kion peek into the Outlands Says Who.png|Kion watches Bunga Skeptical Kion.png|Kion skeptical of Bunga Watchbungastuck.png|Kion teases Bunga for getting stuck Scared Kion.png|Kion scared for Bunga Kion saves Bunga.png|Kion attempts to save Bunga KionReworked2.png|Kion is taunted by the hyenas Kion is not amused.png|Kion is taunted by the hyenas Roar of the Elders.png|Kion uses the Roar of the Elders Kion stands.png|Kion after rescuing Bunga Simba, Rafiki, Kion and Bunga.png|Bunga and Kion return to Pride Rock Whatswrongkion.png|Bunga and Kion FikiSimbaKionBunga.png|Rafiki clarifies for Kion UnderstandBungaandKion.png|Bunga and Kion listen to Rafiki FikiscaresKion.png|Kion and Rafiki ShockedKion.png|Kion in shock A talk Simba-Kion.png|Kion and Simba discuss the Roar of the Elders UnderPrideRock.png|Kion with Rafiki and Simba beneath Pride Rock Kion-simba-lair.png|Kion in awe of the Lair of the Lion Guard Noideathisplaceexisted.png|Kion is led into the Lair of the Lion Guard Kionlair.png|Kion in the Lair of the Lion Guard FullLair.png|Kion in the Lair of the Lion Guard Happykioncave.png|Kion in the Lair of the Lion Guard Inthelair.png|Kion surveys a painted wall Simbaandson.png|Kion with his father KionRiver.png|Kion near a water hole BungaSplashKion.png|Bunga splashes Kion Wetkion.png|Kion all wet WetKion.png|"Hakuna Matata, Bunga!" Hakunamatata-bunga.png|"Hakuna Matata, Bunga!" Listentothis.png|Bunga explains Kion's new appointment Sibs.png|Bunga with Kiara and Kion ExplainGuard.png|Kion explains his new role SmirkyKion.png|Kion smirks at Bunga DoubtingKiara.png|Kiara smirks at Kion PrideLandsbest.png|Kion explains himself to Kiara Justaskme.png|Bunga brags to Kiara and Kion Grouplog.png|Kion with his friends TLG Cast.png|Kion with his friends Kionbeam.png|Kion beams at Ono Baboontrap.png|Kion with Beshte fuliikion.png|Kion with Fuli ConfusedKion.png|Kion confused with Simba Kiontodad.png|Kion explains himself to Simba Notplaying.png|"I'm not playing, Dad!" SadKion.png|A downcast Kion Dontunderstand.png|"I don't understand." PrettyviewKion.png|Kion broods Kionlookup.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" TellmeI'mwrong.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" Kionhopdownrocks.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" Andwho.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" Kionbypond.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" Gazeintopond.png|Kion gazes into a pond DeepdownKion.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" EpicKionface.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" CallKion.png|Mufasa calls Kion Importantadvice.png|Mufasa gives Kion advice NotScar.png|"I don't want to end up like Scar." Kionmulls.png|Kion mulls over Mufasa's advice Maybe my journey.png|Kion begins to sing "Kion's Lament" I'm the one.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" Born to be.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" Kionbold.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" BeltitKion.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" Take the lead.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" Cutesidewaysglance.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" It is time.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" Kionhops.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" CutenessOverload.png|Kion sings "Kion's Lament" Fuliandkion..png|Fuli and Kion Groupsunset.png|Kion with the Guard Scrumpleface.png|Kion looks down on the stampede TLGtotherescue.png|Kion races to the rescue RoaronJanja.png|Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on Janja Sunsetfriends.png|Kion with the Guard |-|The Lion Guard = "The Rise of Makuu" RunGuard.png|The Lion Guard races to the rescue RunFuliKion.png|Kion races alongside Fuli OverheadGuard.png|An overhead view of the Lion Guard Guardwithhyrax.png|The Lion Guard arrives at the scene BungaKionhyrax.png|Bunga and Kion ChillKion.png|Kion speaks to Bunga SuspiciousGuard.png|Kion with the Lion Guard HipposatBigSprings.png|Kion at Big Springs Bungadives.png|Kion watches Bunga dive NalaKioncrocs.png|Nala and Kion Kionshockedatcrocs.png|Kion shocked at the crocodiles Oldhippo.png|Kion with his friends SkepticalofMakuu.png|Kion skeptical of Makuu Againconfront.png|Kion confronts Makuu MakuuKionrocks.png|Makuu speaks to Kion KionPua.png|Kion speaks with Pua RacingGuard.png|Kion races ahead of Fuli BackformoreKion.png|Kion returns to Big Springs ConfrontMapu.png|Kion confronts Makuu MakuuvsKion.png|Kion threatens Makuu |-|Official Trailer = Kion Painting.png|A painting of Kion in the Lair of the Lion Guard Confused Kion.png|Kion learns he will lead the Lion Guard SpeaktoMuffy.png|Kion speaks to Mufasa AwedKion.png|Kion in awe of Mufasa LionGuardHakunaMatata.png|Kion with Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa Bungawhaa.png|Kion asks Bunga to join him on the Lion Guard Beagreatteam.png|"We're gonna make a great team!" Highfive.png|Bunga gives Kion a high-five Only Lions.png|Simba berates Kion Kion Thinks.png|Kion upset with his father KionbackdropPrideRock.png|Kion near Pride Rock Determined Kion.png|Kion determined Ready Lion Guard.png|Kion readies the Lion Guard WeAreTheLionGuard.png|Kion with the Lion Guard LionGuardITISTIME.png|Kion with the Lion Guard |-|Promotional = Full Kion.png|Kion crouches in the grass Roaring Clouds.png|Kion roars at the clouds Lion Guard.png|Kion and his friends Kion and Parents.png|Kion with his parents, Simba and Nala Defeat hyenas roar.png|Kion defeats the hyenas with the Roar of the Elders Ghost Advice.png|Kion seeks advice from his grandfather, Mufasa Kion Face.png|Kion, leader of the Lion Guard Kion Leads.png|Kion leads the Lion Guard PaintingKion.png|A painting of Kion PaintingTLG.png|A painting of the Lion Guard |-|Other Media = TheLionGuardReturnOfTheRoarDVD.png|Kion on the cover of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar New Kion Crouch.png|Kion as he appears in a Disney sizzle reel New Kion Symbol.png|Kion as he appears in a Disney sizzle reel Bunga and Kion.png|Kion with Bunga on the cover of Bunga's Big Adventure Kion in CWTBQ.png|Kion on the cover of Can't Wait to be Queen Kion in FTH.png|Kion on the cover of Follow That Hippo! Kion with Bunga.png|Kion with Bunga on the revised cover of Kion, Pride of the Pridelands Kion and Fuli.png|Kion with Fuli on the cancelled cover of Kion, Pride of the Pridelands Kion Bold.png|Kion as he appears on the cover of Kion's Animal Alphabet Beshte and Kion.png|Beshte and Kion on the back cover of Kion's Animal Alphabet Sunset Lion Guard.png|Kion among his friends on the cover of Meet the New Guard Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries